Undisclose Desires
by Mello Evans
Summary: "observe-me com esses seus grises concupiscentes, trave uma batalha com os meus azuis." .: Slash. Charles' PoV. PWP. Ficlet. Songfic.:.


●**Slash. Charles' PoV. PWP. Ficlet. ****Songfic. Cherik. Sem Beta.●**

**X-men 1st Class© Marvel Comics****/Studios.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Undisclosed Desi<strong>__**res**_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know you suffered<strong>_

_Eu sei que você sofreu _

_**But I don't want you to hide**_

_Mas eu não quero que você esconda _

_**It's cold and loveless**_

_Está frio e sem amor_

_**I won't let you be denied**_

_Eu não deixarei você se negar _

Passo meus dedos pelo peitoral firme e os desço ladinos até o abdômen.

Você geme em cima de mim deixando seus grunhidos escorrerem por seus lábios ao passo em que fecha os olhos e pensa em mim, mesmo eu estando lhe aconchegando prazerosamente entre minhas pernas.

Eu quero que você, Erik Lansherr, esqueça tudo essa noite.

Menos de mim. _Menos_ do meu calor, da minha pele, dos meus dedos, dos meus olhos e dos meus lábios.

Você se curva sobre o meu corpo, precipita-se tentando encontrar alívio e me busca de forma faminta, egoísta e possessiva. Mas simplesmente não ligo, porque é isso que quero, sempre quis, mesmo antes de eu mesmo saber. Suas mãos grandes e alemãs se colocam por detrás das minhas costas, segurando os meus ombros – mas eu não vou fugir e isso nunca esteve em questão. Sinto seu hálito quente de encontro a minha boca, e você a toma com selvageria, enfiando sua língua, fazendo sua saliva salpicar em mim, mordendo meu lábio, mastigando o meu juízo.

_**Please me**_

_Agrade-me _

_**Show me how it's done**_

_Me mostre como se faz _

_**Tease me**_

_Provoque-me _

_**You are the one**_

_Você é a(o) única(o)_

Isso... Mostre-me mais, mostre-me tudo que você tem pra me oferecer. Invada o meu corpo e me deixe ser seu sem pudor algum, dê-me o seu melhor e transforme essa violência toda em anseio, por que eu sei que você quer me dar.

E você parece entender o meu querer quando deliberadamente interrompe o beijo, e desce pelo meu queixo, pescoço, deixando seu rastro de fogo e retesando meus mamilos com sua língua sôfrega. As suas mãos não param e se espalmam em cada pedaço de epiderme desnuda até chegar ao meu umbigo, valsando a língua libidinosa, simulando movimentos impróprios enquanto meus dedos se entrelaçam em seus cabelos e o empurram para mais baixo.

Aahhh Erik, deixe-me ser. Deixe-me ser _seu_ inferno, _seu_ céu, _sua_ terra, _seu_ horror e _seu_ desejo. Sinta-me arranhando a sua pele ao mesmo tempo em que você entra em mim, esqueça essa Guerra pelo menos alguns instantes e se concentre nesse frêmito que sobe pelas suas costas e morre em sua nuca, lugar onde puxo para mais um beijo – eu sei o que você está sentindo, você não pode negar.

Eu tenho domínio de cada movimente dentro de mim em sua profundidade e sensualidade e você faz questão de me tocar lá no fundo, e rápido, e forte, e torpemente lascivo.

Os gemidos são cadenciados, mas eles aumentam e junto vão nossas respirações, nossos desejos e o nosso querer. O ritmo aumenta e eu posso jurar ouvir as batidas do seu coração no mesmo descompasso do meu.

Olhe pra mim, leve-me à loucura, observe-me com esses seus grises concupiscentes, trave uma batalha com os meus azuis.

_**I want to exorcize the demons from your past**_

_Eu quero exorcizar os demônios do seu passado_

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart **_

_Eu quero satisfazer os desejos secretos em seu coração._

Sinta meu corpo entrar em êxtase enquanto gozo deliberadamente em sua mão e sinto você em mim, quente, sôfrego. Nossos lábios se encontram e eles travam uma batalha épica ao passo que entramos em nossos espasmos desejosos e letargia depois do sexo.

Eu quero apenas aquecer seu coração e fazer você nunca mais lembrar o que foi ruim. Aproveite nossos sussurros, nossos olhares apaixonados, nossas carícias, nossos bocejos e um sono em paz.

Deixe-me fazer parte por completo da sua vida e do seu coração.

E esse será um segredo só nosso.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Erik Lansherr #PegaEu <em>_**\o/**__ ADORO o PoV do Charlie, acreditem! (e a maioria será assim porque eu me identifico que essa coisa fofa e mais do que deveria.) Eu tinha o "plot" há uns dois anos, mas nunca encontrei um ship bom o suficiente, pensei usar em Drarry ou mesmo Dastiel, no entanto não funfou, mas vejam só, Cherik estava esperando por mim __**;) – **__Ahh, a música é da banda Muse, simplesmente perfeita! Mais fics estão a caminho *-*_

_**Review \o/**_


End file.
